


Accidents Make The Best Solutions

by Ghost_Writing



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: You'd come to the New World for a better life, battled your way through monsters, collected materials for armour, and kept your secret crushes on the Field Team Leader and the Admiral hidden.You've just slain Xeno'jiiva, standing at the edge of the cliff when it caves in under you. Back up finally comes in the form of the Admiral catching you mid-fall.
Relationships: Admiral (Monster Hunter)/Original Character(s), Admiral (Monster Hunter)/Reader, Admiral/Field Team Leader/Hunter, Admiral/Field Team Leader/Reader, Field Team Leader (Monster Hunter)/Reader, Field Team Leader/Hunter(s) (Monster Hunter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Accidents Make The Best Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> I gave them names as they don't have any in-game. Hush. 
> 
> Admiral is Asahi; Field Team Leader is Niko.

Panting heavily, you stand at the edge of the cliff next to the dead body of the Xeno'jiiva. It had taken you ages to slay the beast, and you’d felt the relief roll of themself as finally it had crashed to the ground, taking the last hit from your switch-axe. Crouching down, brushing your hand over it’s head as you scavenged the body. You had to admit you looked worse for wear, bloodied and bruised as you took your rewards. 

As you try to stand back up again, you feel your vision start to swim, going a bit black. Unable to catch yourself, the ground started to crumble under your feet and you fell yourself falling backwards and scrambling through the air in hopes that you’d catch anything to stop your downward plummet. 

A roar of your name caught your attention. As you look up to see the Admiral reaching out his hand towards you. A flicker of hope builds in your chest at the sight of the large man coming to your rescue, a one-sided crush roaring to life in pointless hope. 

Using all of your remaining energy you reach for him, paying no attention to your surroundings. Instead of his hand, a rock smashes into your face, knocking you unconscious.

* * *

When you finally come to, your head is pounding. You find yourself in your own bed in your private suite, stripped of any armor from what you can tell. Your palico is sleeping by your feet. Trying to reach out to pet her your whole body tenses from the slightest movement and you admit defeat easily. 

Looking around, you’re covered in bandages, many of which are wrapped extra thick. You’re packed in bed with blankets as well, and a mega potion drip in your arm. 

You fight to stay awake but your eyes become heavier and heavier until you drift back into sleep, the world going black around you.

* * *

You wake up and lose consciousness a few times after this, struggling to wake up, to do the next quest, to get on with life. To distract your mind from anything but the Admiral, or the Field Team Leader. But every time is in vain, you’re left drifting off with your drugged mind to fantasize about the two of them. Not all of them are sexual, not by a long shot. Just being curled up in their arms in the bed, or sharing early mornings and late night hunts. It was useless to fantasize about them… you didn’t even know either of their names. Yet, something kept dragging your mind back.

You can barely turn your head, only able to notice the palico sleeping at your immediate left. You have gathered you’re in the middle of the bed, but that is just about all you can collect. 

After losing count of how many times you surfaced, you come to hearing quiet arguing by the door to your room. It’s muffled, mostly by how cottony your ears feel, but you can tell that it’s with the door open, one person on either side. 

“Let me in Asahi,” the voice outside grumbles impatiently, it sounds familiar. But no matter how much you struggle, your exhausted brain can’t place who it is.

“You’re not responsible for this Niko. Go home, it’s late,” the other voice growls in warning, deeper than the other voice. This only adds to your confusion. Responsible for this? Was this the Commander?

“I don’t care! Let me see them!” the first voice demands the sounds of struggling by the door catching your ears. 

“Can you not do this? You’ll wake them up,” a third voice joins in as the struggling continues. It’s more feminine and high-pitched. That’s definitely your Handler, you’ve heard it far too many times. 

The voices are too familiar for you, it’s nagging how close the sound and the small flutter in your chest isn’t helping you figure out who it is. You know for sure that one is your handler, the other two…you have no clue.

The first two voices grumble as she reigns them in. Perhaps they’re other hunters? Where are their handler's then? And why would hunters be fighting to see you? 

The first voice pipes up again;  
“Please..? Can I sit with them as well?”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Even if the Admiral wants to brood, that shouldn’t mean you can’t wait for them to wake up as well,” the handler helpfully supplies, setting your mind into a stuttering mess. The admiral? Why is he here? Gods you look like a mess!

You try to reach your hand up to fix your hair, only the wince and whimper as the muscle tenses from the sudden movement. This catches all three of their attention and they come running back over to you. Your handler’s the first you notice as she futzes over getting your arm back down, obscuring your vision.

“Come on now, take it easy [Y/N]. You need your rest,” she lectures, adjusting your blankets again. She leans down to whisper in your ear. “You up for visitors?”

Your head nods frantically before you can even register the question fully. Always the eager type, you flush with embarrassment as she giggles and pulls away, finishing your blankets.

“There. All better.” she decides, moving to sit down in a chair next to your bed. It’s been placed there for sure, but you don’t pay much mind to it as your attention is now drawn to the two men hanging over the other side of your bed.

The Admiral’s long braids dangle close to your face as he puts his hand on the back of your forehead, a worried look on his face. He’s dressed in lighter gear this time, his usual armour discarded for a soft tunic and a pair of pants with a utility belt.  
“Never should’ve gone for back up. I should’ve just had your back,” he grumbles, as you roll your eyes at him. You enjoy the attention and futzing, but you were still alive, so it wasn’t necessary…. Right?

You go to reply but your throat is so dry that it only brings tears to your eyes to open it. Quickly there’s a glass at your lips, held by the Field Team Leader. 

“Drink. Then you can speak,” he whispers, as the Admiral brushes the hair away from your lips. Your long hair was amazing, but Gods help you when it got caught in your face.

The soft gestures between the two of them as you carefully take small sips of water put a tiny smile on your lips. Barely noticeable tears pool in the corners of your eyes. When you’re able to speak once more, you manage out a simple;  
“Thanks.”

You kick yourself for saying only one word. These two have taken time out of their free-spirited yet busy schedules just to come to see you… why can’t you just manage one word out?

The Admiral sits down in a chair next to the bed, the Field Team Leader sits on the floor, leaning against the bed with his arm on top of the mattress. 

“Guess you heard all of that,” the Field Team leader asks, shooting the Admiral a look. 

“Yeah…” you whisper, your voice still rough and hoarse from not being used while unconscious.

The Admiral flinches like a kicked puppy and sighs.  
“If you heard that… I should’ve probably introduced myself properly a long time ago. The name’s Asashi,” he offers, leaning back in his chair and trying to fein some sense of confidence.

“I’m Niko as well. There’s never really a good chance to properly introduce yourself,” the Field Team Leader adds.

“[Y/N],” you manage to squeak out. The Admiral leans forwards and offers you more water.

You nod your head and he carefully holds the glass for you. It looks much smaller when he holds it compared to the Fi- Niko holding it. It feels strange to know their names… personal in a way that makes you want to blush.

“That’s a nice name. Suites you,” the Admiral says as he places the water glass back down on the table next to the bed.

Niko nods his head.   
“Yeah. Our star hunter, [Y/N]. You know the Elder Dragon you killed? It’s a whole brand new species! They’ve been calling it Xeno'jiiva back in the Old World.”

You blink at him in surprise. A new species? And you beat it? 

“That’s right! It’s a really big deal and all. They sent word back that we can go home now if we wanted… but it doesn’t seem right to go. This is my home.” the handler chimes in from where she was taking notes. “Sorry, I’ll leave you three be,” she giggles before disappearing through the door.

“Home…? What’s the point…” you grumble, sighing. You had no place back home, no one to return to that you wanted to at least. The New World was all you had.

“Hey, we don’t have to go to the Old World. It’s not my home, and the letter said we can stay here,” Niko assures you, resting his hand on your leg.

“Yeah, besides, our home is here, and our home is full of adventure. What’s life without adventure around every corner?” Asahi adds, chuckling a bit as he takes out his own water glass. 

You smile softly at the wording. You know it’s stupid to dwell on the use of words, how it didn’t matter he said ‘our’ when he was probably just being friendly. You still smile. It still lights up your chest with a happy spark. 

“Y-yeah… you guys are right…” you manage to feebly say, tears in the corners of your eyes. 

Asahi reaches out and wipes away one of the tears before it falls. A simple gesture that catches your breath from the moment his finger touches your skin to the moment it leaves. 

“Can’t have you crying now, can we? You look too gorgeous already, and happy tears might kill me before it’s time,” he chuckles, brushing your hair back.

You blink at the comment. Gorgeous…? Did he just call you gorgeous?

“Oh come on Asahi, you didn’t want me in here so you could make a pass on the person I had my sights set on before you could,” Niko scoffs, smacking the Admiral’s arm. 

Your face turns beet red as you look between the two of them. What in the name of Elder Dragons’ was happening?! Gorgeous you can handle, but this was just a proclamation of love… you didn’t deserve this. You were just a hunter. They’re fucking with you. They had to be.

“W-what?” you stutter out before you can catch yourself, instantly regretting it as both men turn to you, averting your gaze. Niko looks off with blushed cheeks, Asahi tries his best to brush off the words.

“I just know they’re fragile like this. I didn’t want you knocking over something or hurting them…” Asahi grumbles in defence, crossing his arms across his chest.

Niko’s eyes go wide a little bit as he blinks at the older man.  
“You big baby, just tell them. What do you have to lose from saying it?”

“My pride, my dignity, basically all self-respect that I know I’ll lose the moment they say they like you more… need I go on?” He grumbles with a huff, refusing to admit either of your gazes.

You blink. What was happening? Were you still dreaming? In five moments, was your handler going to wake you up on the bow of the ship with Zorah Magdaros outside the window and you’ll find you were never here, to begin with?

“Fine, then I will,” Niko states, turning to meet your gaze with a hand on your leg. “[Y/N], I know you’re bruised and bandaged something fierce, but you’re the most radiant person I’ve ever met. I’ve loved you ever since you ducked your way under that Anjanath and Great Jagaras fight.” 

Your whole face flushes up red. This has to be a dream… it’s not real. It can’t be. This never works out in your favour yet here it is working out half-way in your favour. 

“That’s not fair,” Asahi huffs, “I’ve loved you ever since you took down that Nergigante. The way you effortlessly tracked it for days before slaying the damn beast… It made me want to spend the rest of my life in the New World, learning everything we can. Even if now I have to put up with Niko as well.”

Words tumble from your lips before you can even process this information. The two of them… loving you? Wanting to be with you enough to tell you and confess, to risk rejection… why?

“Kiss me. B-both of you? Please?” you squeak. Even if you didn’t believe them, even if it was just a dream, at least you’d have a good ending.

However, when their lips touched yours, the other waiting eagerly to fulfill the request, it wasn’t a dream. You didn’t lose consciousness as the dizzying reality of joy-filled your chest. This was real. For some stupid reason, they wanted the dangerous Hunter who chose adventure and action over relaxation.


End file.
